


Pursuing the Beauty

by changgushedgehog



Category: High Energy QR Code 高能二维码 - Cyan Wings 青色羽翼
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: After clearing the Game of Challenging Fate, Xing Ye can finally get to truly pursue Lu Mingze and start a happy and perfect relationship. Of course, the man who appreciates his IQ and the man who appreciates his beauty the most, will encounter conflicts that ordinary relationships don't usually have.
Relationships: Xing Ye/Lu Mingze
Kudos: 3





	Pursuing the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a shot at writing for such a tiny fandom from where the novel has left off because I NEED them being fluffy and disgustingly in love and if the novel won't do it, I WILL!

Xing Ye adjusted the surprisingly light weight of Lu Mingze on his back, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he felt him nuzzle his face into his neck, his arms tightening around him.

“Thank you,” Lu Mingze whispered, his faint breath brushing against Xing  Ye’s ear and making his heart skip a beat.

“For what?” he asked, deciding to start walking towards the door and into the house as a way to distract himself.

“For everything.”

Xing Ye opened the door, “Thank you too. For everything.”

Mother Lu blinked with wide eyes upon seeing her son, who’d just rushed out the door barefoot a minute ago, now being carried on Xing  Ye’s back. An awkward air weighed around them as they locked gazes, and it seemed only Lu Mingze was oblivious to it.

He said cheerfully, “Mom, Xing Ye just called me saying that he’s coming over and I got so excited I couldn’t help running out to greet him!”

Xing Ye nodded.

Mother Lu couldn’t stop staring with her mouth hanging agape. She was aware of Xing  Ye’s resolution to pursue her son after he’d woken up but she couldn’t possibly imagine her narcissistic son acting so intimate with him right away. She felt extremely conflicted.

Xing Ye cleared his throat and gently lowered Lu Mingze down. 

“I apologize for the intrusion,” he said politely. “I brought some gifts to congratulate Lu Mingze’s recovery. I would also like to invite him for a meal sometime. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Mother Lu thanked him and accepted a box filled with obviously expensive delicacies but before Xing Ye could really leave, Lu Mingze grabbed his hand and tugged him closer.

“There’s something I want to show you,” he said, staring straight into Xing  Ye’s eyes, leaving no room for objections. “Mom, you don’t mind, right?” His innocent and enthusiastic tone made it difficult for anyone to refuse; it was something probably only his father was able to do and only on his best days.

Mother Lu could only watch in a daze as his son dragged Xing Ye up the stairs and into his room.

It was the first time Xing Ye had ever been in Lu Mingze’s room and the interior design truly reflected the personality of its owner. The room was huge with a  king sized bed in the middle of it, a lot of bigger and smaller closets and wardrobes, a desk for studying and of course, a gigantic full body mirror. Lu Mingze dragged him straight in front of the mirror and staring at the two of their form before sighing, “I really look so good.”

“You do,” Xing Ye agreed, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw pink dusting Lu Mingze’s cheeks through the mirror. “I’ve always wanted to ask this. How is it that you always say you’re the  best looking person in the world but you blush so easily when I compliment you on it?”

“T-that’s different!” Lu Mingze covered his face but he continued to peek through his fingers as if he was carefully scrutinizing something.

“What is it?”

“Uhm... you said you want to pursue me after the game ends, right?”

“Yeah.”

Lu Mingze nodded. It seemed Xing  Ye’s definite answer made him a little more confident. “So, there are a few things my boyfriend needs to have.”

Xing Ye raised a brow. “Oh? For example?”

“For example, you can’t be ugly. Now, I know you’re pretty good looking compared to other people but even so, there are many handsome people who just  _ fades _ when standing by my side, looking like a withered flower, not pleasing to the eye at all.”

“And what about me?” In Xing  Ye’s opinion, he looked quite nice beside Lu Mingze, an aesthetically pleasing, rich power couple that could make everyone seethe with jealousy, shouting about how unfair this world is.

“As I thought, with your height, body shape and aura, you’re not going to just fade.” He took Xing  Ye’s hand and somewhat shyly intertwined their fingers. “I would say, you look even better standing together with me.”

Xing Ye stared at their joined hands mesmerized, first the reflection in the mirror then their actual hands and swayed them a bit between their bodies.

“That’s a relief then,” he smiled, barely able to contain himself because of the pure joy that surged from his heart and washed over his entire being. He looked at Lu Mingze, his eyes shining with excitement and determination as he asked, “What’s the next thing?”


End file.
